The Dark Heroine (Remake MinGa verse)
by MinReri Kujyou
Summary: pertemuan tak disengaja di jalanan gelap malam itu membawanya ke garis hidup yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya, sosok yang tak hanya menyebabkan sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, tetapi juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat, cinta itu tidak mengharapkan keduanya mengorbankan takdir masa depan mereka. Minga;GS!Yoongi;DLDR. (rate M for save)
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Heroine (Remake MinGa verse)**

 **Disclaimer: remake from novel The Dark Heroine by Abigail Gibbs (** dengan sedikit bumbu yang pas untuk pair ini) **; Tuhan YME, Their parents and Agency.**

 **Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi and another cast from BTS and the others; OC**

 **Warning: Typos, AU, OOC, GS** (for uke) **, R-18, DLDR~**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary:**

pertemuan tak disengaja di jalanan gelap malam itu membawanya ke garis hidup yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya... sosok yang tak hanya menyebabkan sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, tetapi juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat... Ini adalah perasaan yang mampu melampaui batas antara dunia mereka berdua... cinta itu tidak mengharapkan keduanya mengorbankan takdir masa depan mereka...

 **.**

 **Prolog:**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _One moment can change your live forever..._

Bagi Min Yoongi, pertemuan tak disengaja di jalanan gelap malam itu membawanya ke garis hidup yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Membuatnya mengenal tempat dengan keanggunan dan kemewahan yang seolah tak ada habisnya. Diundang ke pesta-pesta yang ternyata hanya dihadiri oleh kaum misterius yang kemudian dia kenali sebagai... _vampir._

Park Jimin adalah salah satunya. Bahkan sejak kali pertama pun, Yoongi sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak biasa di dalam diri orang itu. Jimin begitu karismatik sekaligus berbahaya, sosok yang tak hanya menyebabkan sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, tetapi juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat.

Yoongi dan Jimin akhirnya tak bisa menyangkal tentang keberadaan api gairah yang bergelora di antara mereka. Setiap sel dalam tubuh keduanya mendambakan kebersamaan, merindukan tatapan menyala-nyala ketika berada dekat satu sama lain. Ini adalah perasaan yang mampu melampaui batas antara dunia mereka berdua.

Bahagia terasa nyata di depan mata seandainya... cinta itu tidak mengharapkan keduanya mengorbankan takdir masa depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

p.s:

haluu balik lagi sama saya. Disini saya mau buat fanfic remake dari novel kesayangan. Semua alur saya tulis langsung dari novel terjemahnya, tapi ada beberapa bagian yang saya seuaikan dengan karakter dan settingnya. Dan saya agak bingung untuk nentukan karakter dan settingnya. Jadi mohon maaf kalo ada character yang ga disuka dan setting yang sama.

Ada yang minat buat dilanjut?

Review please...

Gomawo Chingu...

^^ MRR_Kj


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Heroine (Remake MinGa verse)**

 **Disclaimer: remake from novel The Dark Heroine by Abigail Gibbs (** dengan sedikit bumbu yang pas untuk pair ini) **; Tuhan YME, Their parents and Agency.**

 **Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi and another cast from BTS and the others; OC**

 **Warning: Typos, AU, OOC, GS** (for uke) **, R-18, DLDR~**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary:**

pertemuan tak disengaja di jalanan gelap malam itu membawanya ke garis hidup yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya... sosok yang tak hanya menyebabkan sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, tetapi juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat... Ini adalah perasaan yang mampu melampaui batas antara dunia mereka berdua... cinta itu tidak mengharapkan keduanya mengorbankan takdir masa depan mereka...

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

Alun-alun Gwanghwamun bukanlah tempat yang terbaik untuk berdiri menunggu pada pukul satu dini hari. Bahkan, itu bukanlah tempat yang tepat pada pukul berapa pun di malam hari, jika menunggu sendirian tentunya-sejak jalan ini diresmikan menjadi sebuah alun-alun suasananya terasa makin sepi-.

Bayangan Monumen Raja Sejong di Alun-alun Gwanghwamun duduk dengan bijak di singgasananya di saat ia berdiri menggigil, udara dingin di malam bulan Juli berembus di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Ia menggigil lagi, merapatkan mantelnya, dan mulai benar-benar menyesali keputusan mengenakan gaun hitam pendek-pilihan pakaiannya untuk malam ini. _Pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan jika bersenang-senang pada malam hari._

Ia melompat kaget ketika seekor burung mendarat di samping kakinya, kemudian aku mengamati jalanan yang kosong untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan teman-temannya. Lama sekali hanya untuk mendapatkan 'camilan tengah malam'. Kedai sushi hanya berjarak lima menit berjalan kaki dari sini; tetapi sekarang sudah lewat dua puluh lima menit lamanya. Ia memutar malas bola matanya, tidak diragukan lagi, sekarang sebagian pria pasti sudah mengenakan pakaian dalam, lalu tidur. Bagus untuk mereka. Kenapa mereka harus menghawatirkan Min Yoongi?

.

Ia berjalan melewati deretan pembatas besi yang dinaungi oleh lampu jalan. Ia menghela napas saat menggosokkan tangannya ke lutut, lalu mencoba membuat darahnya mengalir lebih lancar. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menunggu di sana.

Setelah melirik sekali lagi ke sekeliling alun-alun, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan tombol panggilan cepat. Ia mendengar suara dering telepon sampir akhirnya suara itu diputus oleh pesan suara.

"Hai, ini Jeonghan. Aku tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu sekarang, jadi tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep. Terima kasih!"

Ia mengerang frustasi ketika mendengar nada beep. "Jeonghan, di mana kau? Jika kau bersama pria itu, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! Di sini dingin sekali! Setelah kau mendengar pesan ini, telepon aku."

Ia menutup teleponnya lalu memasukkan kembali benda itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, seakan mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa usahanya mungkin sia-sia karena besar kemungkinan Jeonghan tidak akan membaca pesan itu. Sambil menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan menarik lututnya untuk dirapatkan dengan dada agar merasa lebih hangat, ia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri apakah harus memanggil taksi untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun, jika Jeonghan datang, ia bisa saja mendapatkan masalah. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu kembali, menundukkan kepala di atas lutut, mengamati kabut oranye yang menyelimuti Kota Seoul.

.

Di seberangnya, para pemabuk yang masih berkeliaran menghilang di gang sempit, berjalan terhuyung sampai tertawa serak mereka lenyap di kegelapan. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah bus pariwisata yang masih beroperasi melintas di hadapannya, lalu menghilang di ujung jalan alun-alun. Seketika suasana menjadi sepi kembali, menyelimuti alun-alun dan Kota Seoul dalam keheningan.

Ia bertanya-tanya, yang mana di antara dua pemuda yang ditemuinya-bersama Jeonghan tentunya-malam ini, yang dipilih Jeonghan. Namun, ia tak bisa. Apalagi setelah hubungannya bersama Zhoumi telah berakhir.

Dua menit berlalu dan ia mulai merasa gelisah. Sudah tidak ada lagi pemabuk yang terlihat di sekitar sini, udara dingin melingkupi kakinya yang tersingkap. Ia menoleh ke ujung jalan alun-alun untuk mencari taksi, tetapi ujung jalan tersebut kosong dan alun-alun terlihat makin sepi, hanya ada cahaya yang terpantul di genangan air yang masih tersisa di sekitar monumen Raja Sejong, bekas hujan sore tadi.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya, berpikir ia bisa menelpon seseorang, mungkin ayahnya, lalu meminta untuk dijemput di sana, saat ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak di sudut matanya. Ia tersentak kaget hingga nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya, jantungnya seperti melompat hingga mulut, dan ia menoleh ke sekeliling untuk mencari tanda-tanda pergerakan tadi.

Namun hanya nihil yang didapatinya. Ia menggeleng, kepanikannya sedikit mereda. Ia nampak meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu hanya burung. Ia mulai menekan beberapa nomor di layar ponselnya, telpon rumahnya mungkin, hawa dingin membuatnya seperti mati rasa. Setiap beberapa detik, ia menoleh ke sekeliling, berusaha mengatur napas normalnya lagi.

Namun, tidak, ada sesuatu yang bergerak.

.

Bayangan berkelebat di salah satu genangan besar, terlalu cepat untuk ditangkap oleh matanya. Di sisi lain, alun-alun tampak kosong, hanya ada beberapa ekor burung yang terbang dengan panik. Ia menggeleng lagi, menekankan ponsel ke telinganya. Terdengar suara saluran telepon yang belum terangkat.

Ia mengetukkan kaki dengan tidak sabar. "ayolah...," gumamnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Matanya berkelana saat ponselnya masih menempel di telinganya, menunggu panggilan itu diangkat, tertumbuk ke Monumen Raja Sejong yang menjulang setinggi puluhan meter di udara. Cahaya yang menerangi bagian atas patung bergoyang, seperti lidah api yang terkena embusan angin. Cahaya itu terdiam lagi, setajam dan seterang sebelumnya.

Ia bergidik, masih berdoa teleponnya akan dijawab, sepertinya saluran telepon masih berdering dan akhirnya ponsel itu dijauhkan dari telinganya, sepertinya saluran itu mati. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata yang membeliak, sebelum adrenalinnya mulai berpacu dan instingnya menajam. Ia melepaskan salah satu sepatunya dengan mata terus terfokus ke arah monumen, mengamati dengan sorot tidak percaya saat melihat bayangan sesaat sebelumnya menghilang dari pandangan secepat kemunculannya. Setelah menarik tali terakhir sepatunya, ia mulai membuka yang satunya dan menariknya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai beranjak pergi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia membeku, terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

.

Sekelompok pria, mengenakan mantel cokelat, membawa tongkat panjang dan tajam, keluar dari gang sempit. Wajah mereka yang muram terlihat gelap dan lelah, alis mereka terlihat tegas dan penuh tekad. Suara langkah kaki mereka yang berat menggema di sekitar, berderap di trotoar saat mereka berjalan mendekat.

Ia tercengang, lalu bergeser mundur ke balik bayangan, diam-diam berjongkok di belakang pembatas besi. Ia hampir tidak bernapas-karena terlalu takut-, mencoba membuat dirinya terlihat sekecil mungkin sambil terus bergeser ke ujung alun-alun.

Pria yang di depan meneriakkan sesuatu dan yang lain mulai menyebar, membentuk garis selebar alun-alun, membentang dari sisi satu ke sisi yang lain. Jumlah mereka sekitar tiga puluh orang. Secara bersamaan, mereka berhenti tepat di depan monumen, hanya mantel mereka yang bergerak saat angin berembus di belakang mereka.

Bahkan, pohon pun tidak bersuara. Mereka menatap lurus ke depan dengan konsentrasi yang tak terpecah, mengamati dan menunggu. Yoongi menoleh ke atas monumen, tetapi patung yang ada di sana masih bermandikan cahaya seperti biasanya. Satu-satunya bayangan yang tampak hanyalah bayangan para pria itu dan pembatas besi tempatnya berlindung. Beberapa sampah berserakan, berkumpul di tong sampah yang tempatnya tak jauh darinya.

Kemudian, hal itu terjadi.

.

Alun-alun seperti hidup dengan gerakan cepat dan entah dari mana, muncul sesuatu dari atas gedung pertokoan, melompat tinggi di atas kepalanya dan mendarat dengan sempurna di atas batu beton yang berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya. Ia mengerjapkan mata, tidak percaya bahwa matanya melihat sesosok orang. Namun, sebelum memastikannya, apa pun itu sudah menghilang.

Sama terkejutnya, barisan pria tadi mundur beberapa langkah dengan panik. Pria yang ada di ujung barisan bergeser menjauh, mereka baru kembali seperti semula setelah pria, yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka, mengangkat tangan. Dari dalam mantelnya, pria itu mengeluarkan tongkat berwarn perak yang salah satu ujungnya tajam. Dengan sentakan pergelangan tangannya, tongkat itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih panjang. Pria itu memutar tongkatnya beberapa kali, seolah sedang mengagumi bagaimana tongkat itu berkilau saat terkena pantulan cahaya. Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan senyum puas, lalu pria itu terdiam, menunggu sekali lagi.

Pemimpin itu bertubuh tinggi dan kurus, masih cukup muda-tidak mungkin lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Wajahnya bersih dari bekas luka, tidak seperti pria lain di sekelilingnya. Rambutnya, dipotong pendek, diwarnai hingga nyaris putih, terlihat sagat kontras dengan warna mantel dan kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Senyumannya melebar saat matanya terfokus ke sosok yang mendarat sagan dekat dengan Yoongi. Yoongi menarik napas tercekat, berpikir pria itu akan mengenalinya, tetapi perhatiannya teralih saat seorang pria keluar dari balik monumen.

Tidak, hanya seorang pemuda, tidak jauh lebih tua dari Yoongi. Matanya cekung, kulitnya sangat pucat hampir seperti transparan, dan tulang pipinya menonjol. Pria itu juga bertubuh tinggi, tetapi di balik kausnya yang ketat, dapat dilihat ototnya yang kekar. Lengan pria itu sama pucatnya, tetapi dipenuhi bintik merah, seolah pria itu mengalami gejala terbakar matahari yang parah. Bibir pria itu berwarna merah darah, sama seperti rambutnya yang berantakan.

 **~Yoongi PoV~**

Aku mengerjapka mata, lalu pria itu menghilang. Aku mencari-cari di sekitar alun-alun saat yang lain mulai bermunculan, semua dengan kulit pucat dan mata cekung yang sama. Mereka memutari kelompok yang ada di tengah, wajah mereka memperlihatkan campuran kegembiraan dan rasa muak. Mereka muncul entah dari mana, bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain dengan kecepatan yang mustahil dilakukan oleh manusia, menghilang dan muncul dalam hitungan detik. Aku mengucek mataku, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku hanya terlalu lelah untuk bisa memfokuskan penglihatanku. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa bergerak secepat itu.

Pemuda berambut merah mucul lagi, bersadar di tiang lampu seolah sedang berdiri di sebuah bar. Di dekatnya, berdiri pria muda berambut pirang gelap yang sepertinya kukenali sebagai orang yang muncul dari belakangku.

Jumlah total mereka lima orang, dengan santai menggiring kelompok pria bermantel ke tengah alun-alun. Wajah pria-pria bermantel cokelat itu dipenuhi kebencian dan ketakutan saat mereka bergeser dari posisi mereka, mundur beberapa langkah dengan senjata diturunkan. Hanya pemimpin mereka yang tetap tidak bergerak, senyum pria itu menjadi seringai saat ia menyentakkan tongkatnya ke samping, lalu menengadah ke langit.

Tiba-tiba saja, seorang pria terjatuh dari atas monumen-yang tingginya lebih dari lima puluh meter. Pria itu meluncur semakin cepat ke tanah, menuju kematiannya. Namun, aku mengamati dengan takjub, saat pria itu mendarat dengan mulus di atas lantai alun-alun, lalu berjongkok di depan pemimpin geng.

.

Alun-alun sunyi, dan untuk pertama kalinya si pemimpin bergerak. "Park Jimin, senang bertemu denganmu lagi," sapa si pemimpin dengan logat yang tak kukenali.

Pria yang melompat tadi, Jimin, berdiri dengan ekspresi kosong dan tak terbaca. Jimin setinggi si pemimpi geng, tetapi tubuhnya besar dan gagah, ototnya yang menonjol membuat si pemimpin geng terlihat jauh lebih kecil.

"aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sejun," jawab Jimin dengan dingin, tatapannya beralih dari kanan ke kiri. Jimin mengangguk singkat kepada pemuda berambut pirang gelap dan aku berhasil mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Jimin, seperti halnya yang lain, memiliki wajah yang pucat dan sedikit tirus, tidak ada warna maupun rona. Rambutnya yang gelap, hampir hitam, diselingi semburat kecoklatan dan ada sejumput yang terjatuh ke keningnya. Namun, wajah Jimin lebih murung dari yang lain, seperti orang yang tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.

'mungkin dia tidak tidur,' gumam sebuah suara di kepalaku. Saat pikiran itu terlintas di kepalaku, Jimin menatap melewati pemuda berambut pirang gelap, keningnya berkerut sedikit. Aku menahan napas, menyadari Jimin sedang menatap ke arahku. Jika Jimin melihatku, dia memilih untuk tidak memperhatikan dan berbalik ke si pemimpin geng, wajahnya berubah datar dan tak berekspresi lagi.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Sejun? Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu dan klan Oh," tegas Jimin kepada si pemimpin geng.

Senyuman Sejun melebar saat ia menyusuri tangan di ujung pasaknya yang tajam, "tapi, kau datang."

Jimin melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak acuh. "kami memang sedang berburu di sekitar sini."

Aku bergidik. Apa yang mereka buru di kota?

Sejun tergelak. "begitu pula dengan kami."

Secepat kilat, Sejun mengarahkan pasak ke dada Jimin. Namun, pasak itu tidak pernah mengenai sasaran; Jimin mengangkat tangan, lalu menangkisnya. Jimin melakukannya dengan sangat mudah; bahkan ia hampir tidak berkedip, tetapi Sejun terhempas ke belakang seolah ada truk yang menabraknya. Pasak Sejun terjatuh ke tanah, suara dentingannya bergema di alun-alun yang sunyi.

Sejun terhuyung, terpeleset, tetapi kemudian berhasil mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan tubuhnya. Lalu, berdiri tegak. Matanya dipicingkan ke pasak yang tergeletak di tanah, kemudian beralih ke pria yang ada di hadapannya. Bibir Sejun kembali menyunggingkan senyuman.

"katakan kepadaku, Jimin, bagaimana ibumu?"

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan pucat Jimin terulur ke depan untuk mencekik leher Sejun. Dengan ngeri, aku menyaksikan mata Sejun membelalak da kakinya terangkat dari tanah, wajahnya berubah pucat pasi. Sejun terbatuk dan kehabisan napas, kakinya menendang-nendang udara kosong. Tangan Sejun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin, tetapi tidak lama kemudian cengkeraman itu mengendur saat perlahan wajah Sejun membiru.

 **~Yoongi PoV end~**

Tanpa peringatan, Jimin melepaskan cekikannya dari leher Sejun. Sejun meringkuk di tanah, berusaha menarik napas sambil menggosok lehernya berulang kali. Yoongi menghela napas lega, tapi Sejun yang tergeletak di tanah tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Rintihan Sejun berubah menjadi permohonan dan wajah Sejun seperti menampakkan kesadaran saat menatap Jimin yang marah. Sejun merangkak mundur, meraba-raba, lalu menarik mantel yang dipakai oleh salah satu anak buahnya. Anak buahnya itu sudah tidak bergerak.

Dada Jimin mengembang dan wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi muak. Jimin menurunkan tangan, mengepalkannya dengan kuat

"kau punya kata-kata terakhir, Oh Sejun?" geram Jimin, ancaman terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

Sejun menarik napas panjang dan bergetar. Ia menyeka keringat dan air mata dengan lengan bajunya, menguatkan diri. "aku harap kau dan kerajaan sialanmu itu akan terbakar di neraka."

Jimin menyeringai lebar. "harapan yang mustahil jadi kenyataan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jimin melompat ke depan, kepalanya menunduk di belakang leher Sejun. Terdengar suara patahan yang mengerikan.

Yoongi nampak seperti merasa mual. Dengan refleks tangannya terangkat ke mulut saat empedunya naik ke tenggorokan. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul ketakutan. Air mata menetes dari matanya, tetapi tahu jika ia mengeluarkan suara, ia akan bernasib sama dengan Sejun.

Kesadarannya berkumpul saat melihat tubuh Sejun yang sudah tidak bernyawa dijatuhkan ke lantai. Yoongi saksi pembunuhan dan ia cukup sering menonton berita pukul enam untuk tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada saksi yang bertahan di tempat kejadian. 'aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku harus menceritakan kejadian ini kepada seseorang' ujar batin Yoongi.

'jika kau bisa keluar dari sini,' kata sebuah suara yang mengganggu pikiran Yoongi.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tetapi itu memang benar: semua hal buruk bisa saja terjadi.

.

Jimin melompat kearah sisa anak buah Sejun yang masih hidup, pertempuran berdarah pecah, jika memang bisa disebut sebagai pertempuran. Anak buah Sejun hampir tidak memiliki waktu menggunakan pasak mereka untuk membela diri melawan para pembunuh sadis itu; seperti domba yang berhadapan dengan tukang jagal, tubuh mereka berjatuhan ke tanah, darah berceceran kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasakan bahwa perutnya kram, dan ia menelan dengan susah payah saat merasa tenggorokannya terbakar. Tak mampu memalingkan wajah, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan Jimin menarik pria lain ke dekatnya. Pikirannya mengatakan Jimin pasti memiliki senjata; namun matanya melihat tak ada satu pun sejata di tangannya. Justru, Jimin hanya menunduk ke leher korbannya, lalu mengoyaknya. Yoongi sempat melihat urat nadi yang terbuka, sebelum korban itu jatuh ke tanah sambil menjerit kesakitan dan berusaha merangkak. Jimin mengikutinya, berlutut dan menutup luka itu dengan mulutnya, menopang kepala korban itu dengan lengannya. Tetesan darah menggenang di bawah mereka dan meresap masuk ke celah trotoar. Mata Yoongi mengikuti aliran darah itu, membentuk kubangan, bercampur dengan darah pria lain, dan pria lain, sampai mata Yoongi menemukan pembunuhan besar-besaran yang terjadi di alun-alun.

Semua pria bermantel coklat mati, atau sekarat, dengan leher patah atau berdarh; beberapa orang tergeletak di tengah genangan air hujan, membuat airnya berwarna merah. Satu pria terbaring terlentang di dekat Yoongi, lehernya patah cukup parah hingga telinganya bisa menyentuh bahunya.

Enam remaja membantai tiga puluh pria dewasa.

Yoongi bergidik di balik pembatas besi, bergeser sejauh mungkin, berdoa pada semua hal yang suci agar mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Jimin, apakah kita akan membersihkan semua kekacauan ini atau meninggalkannya saja?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang berdiri paling dekat dengan monumen, bahkan rambut merahnya masih kalah terang dibandingkan air genangan yang sedang dimainkannya dengan kaki.

"kita akan meninggalkan mereka di sini sebagai pesan untuk pemburu yang lain, yang berpikir mereka bisa melawan kita," jawab Jimin. "keparat," tambahnya, meludahi mayat yang paling dekat.

Suara Jimin tidak lagi terdengar dingin, digantikan oleh cibiran puas dan dalam. Amarah mulai mengalahkan ketakutan Yoongi saat melihat Jimin menendang lengan pria sekarat lain yang menghalangi jalannya, membuat pria itu mengerang lemah.

 **~Yoongi PoV~**

"bajingan," gumamku.

Jimin membeku.

Begitu pula denganku. Aku menahan napas, perutku terasa seperti di remas-remas. _Tidak mungkin dia bisa mendengarku dari seberang alun-alun. Itu sangat tidak mungkin._ Namun, dengan sangat perlahan dan santai, Jimin berbalik hingga menghadap ke arahku.

"wah, wah, siapa yang ada di sini?" Jimin tergelak, suaranya bergema di udara, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai kejam yang sama.

Instingku bekerja lebih cepat dari pikiranku, dan sebelum menyadarinya, aku sudah melompat bangun, berlari sekencang mungkin utuk menjauh dari Jimin. Aku meninggalkan sepatuku, kakiku menginjak trotoar yang dingin saat berlari untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kantor polisi terdekat tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, dan aku berani menjamin bahwa aku lebih mengenal Seoul daripada mereka.

"dan, menurutmu ke mana kau akan pergi, _Sweety?_ "

Aku menarik napas tajam saat menabrak sesuatu yang keras dan dingin, begitu dinginnya sehingga aku langsung melompat mundur. Yang berdiri di depanku adalah Jimin. Aku kebingungan, mataku beralih dari tempat Jimin berdiri sebelumya ke tempat berdirinya sekarang. _Itu sangat tidak mungkin._ Aku mundur, tanganku menggapai udara di belakangku seolah aku mengharapkan kemunculan penyelamat ajaib. Jimin tidak sedikit pun meringis, seolah ditabrak seorang gadis sudah menjadi kejadian sehari-hari.

"ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya akan pergi... eh..." aku terbata-bata, mataku berputar dari mayat yang bergelimpangan, Jimin, dan jalanan di depanku: satu-satunya jalur penyelamatan yang mungkin.

"untuk melaporkan kami?" tanya Jimin. Jimin sudah tahu jawabannya, tetapi mataku membeliak dan Jimin menunduk sangat dekat denganku hingga aku bisa melihat kalau matanya berwarna biru kehijauan. Suara Jimin diturunkan menjadi bisikan. "aku takut kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

Dari jarak sedekat itu, mau tidak mau aku memperlihatkan betapa tampannya Jimin. Ada sesuatu di dasar perutku yang menggeliat. Aku mundur lagi dengan panik.

"tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya!" teriakku, meliuk melewati Jimin dan melarikan diri lagi. Sambil berlari, aku menoleh ke belakangku. Yang mengejutkan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengejarku. Aku terus berlari, secercah harapan hidup muncul di hatiku. Aku hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari jalan raya, saat aku melirik lagi ke atas bahuku.

Kali ini, sepertinya Jimin menghela napas pasrah, dan aku tidak membiarkan diriku mengamatinya lebih lama lagi karena aku tidak ingin hal itu memperlambat laju lariku. Kakiku baru saja akan melangkah ke jalan raya saat aku ditarik ke belakang, sebuah tangan mencengkeram kerah mantelku. Aku terhuyung, berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuhku sambil terus menepiskan tangan yang menahanku. Aku meronta, menendang, dan menjerit, tetapi tidak ada gunanya-Jimin memegangiku dengan mudah.

Berbalik dengan mata berkilat marah dan terdengar jauh lebih berani dari yang ku rasakan, aku meneriakkan ancaman. "kau punya waktu sepuluh detik untuk melepaskanku, Bajingan, sebelum aku menendang selangkanganmu dengan sangat kuat sehingga kau akan berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan!"

Jimin tergelak lagi. "kau gadis yang galak, ya?"

Saat Jimin tertawa, aku melihat sepasang taring berwarna putih bersih. Terlalu putih, hingga terlihat tidak alami.

 _Berburu. Pemburu._

Sesuatu di dalam otakku menyadari bahwa itu tidak normal. Bahkan, tidak mendekati normal, tetapi secepat itu pula pikiran rasional disingkirkan oleh kesimpulan yang dibuat dengan cepat oleh otakku.

Saat meronta lagi, aku mencoba bergeser lebih dekat ke Jimin. Namun, cengkeraman tangannya di kerah mantelku semakin kuat, membuatku sulit untuk bergerak.

"kau melihat semua itu." Kata-kata Jimin sedingin es. Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, tapi aku tetap menjawabnya.

"menurutmu?" balasku, berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar sesinis mungkin.

"menurutku, kau harus ikut dengan kami," geram Jimin, mencengkeram sikuku dan mulai menyeretku pergi. Aku membuka mulutku, tetapi Jimin lebih cepat. Ia membekap mulutku. "jika kau berani menjerit, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Dan, aku dibawa pergi, masih dalam keadaan meronta dan menggigit. Diseret menjauh dari pertumpahan darah mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh monster-monster pucat ini.

 **~Yoongi PoV end~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S:**

hai balik lagi readers sama aku..

terimakasih buat yang sudah minta lanjut, kemaren.

semoga menikmati ini.

RnR juseyo~

MRR_Kj


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Heroine (Remake MinGa verse)**

 **Disclaimer: remake from novel The Dark Heroine by Abigail Gibbs (** dengan sedikit bumbu yang pas untuk pair ini) **; Tuhan YME, Their parents and Agency.**

 **Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi and another cast from BTS and the others; OC**

 **Warning: Typos, AU, OOC, GS** (for uke) **, R-18, DLDR~**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary:**

pertemuan tak disengaja di jalanan gelap malam itu membawanya ke garis hidup yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya... sosok yang tak hanya menyebabkan sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, tetapi juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat... Ini adalah perasaan yang mampu melampaui batas antara dunia mereka berdua... cinta itu tidak mengharapkan keduanya mengorbankan takdir masa depan mereka...

.

 **Last Chapter**

...

"kau melihat semua itu." Kata-kata Jimin sedingin es. Itu sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan, tapi aku tetap menjawabnya.

"menurutmu?" balasku, berusaha membuat suaraku terdengar sesinis mungkin.

"menurutku, kau harus ikut dengan kami," geram Jimin, mencengkeram sikuku dan mulai menyeretku pergi. Aku membuka mulutku, tetapi Jimin lebih cepat. Ia membekap mulutku. "jika kau berani menjerit, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu."

Dan, aku dibawa pergi, masih dalam keadaan meronta dan menggigit. Diseret menjauh dari pertumpahan darah mengerikan yang diciptakan oleh monster-monster pucat ini.

 **~Yoongi PoV end~**

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

Mereka hampir terbang melewati satu demi satu jalanan, berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan alun-alun. Jimin mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan Yoongi, menariknya kebelakang tubuhnya. Kuku tangan Jimin menusuk lengan Yoongi dan ia dapat merasakan kulitnya sobek hingga dagingnya dapat terlihat jelas. Yoongi meringis –rasanya seperti jatuh dari ketinggian dan menggores lengannya dalam gerakan lambat- tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa; ia tidak ingin memberikan kepuasan lebih kepada Jimin. Jimin berbelok dari satu gang ke gang lain, ia berada paling depan, mengarahkan kelompok menyusuri jalan yang Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ada jalan di sana. Yoongi dapat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi dan jalanan sudah dipenuhi lampu biru yang terang benderang.

"Polisi sialan," maki Jimin. "tunggu di sini," perintahnya lagi pada Yoongi. Jimin mendorong Yoongi ke depan, membuatnya langsung mendarat di dada pria yang lain. "Namjoon, awasi si _Sweety._ "

Selama sedetik, Yoongi pikir dirinya akan menghantam tembok. Namjoon juga terasa dingin, dan ia melompat mundur dengan kaget, jatuh ke got yang ada di samping trotoar. Namun, ia tidak pernah mendarat di got. Yoongi menunduk dan menyadari bahwa ia diangkat oleh lengan yang sama pucatnya dengan lengannya.

.

"jangan jatuh," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar berat. Yoongi mengikuti lengan itu ke atas, tercengang saat mendapati wajah tersenyum pemuda yang melompatinya di alun-alun Gwanghwamun, dan mata sebiru langit malam yang menatapnya dengan geli. Selama sejenak, kegilaan Yoongi muncul muncul karena justru ia mengagumi rambutnya yang berantakan dan dadanya yang berotot, mengintip sedikit dari balik kerah kemejanya yang tak terkancing, sebelum Yoongi menyadarkan diri sendiri, lalu menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman pemuda itu. Yoongi merasa takut oleh arah pikirannya sendiri. Namun, sepertinya pria itu tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan kagumnya.

"aku Namjoon," ujar pria itu, mengulurkan lagi tangannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi melangkah mundur, menggosok tangan dan pergelangan tangannya ke mantel karena ada noda darah yang tertinggal dari tangan Namjoon. Namjoon mengerutkan kening, menatap Yoongi saat ia mundur, tangannya tetap menggantung di udara.

"kau tahu, kami tidak akan menyakitimu"

Empat pasang mata lain mengawasi merek, menegang, dan menunggu Yoongi melarikan diri. Namun, Yoongi sudah melepas harapan untuk bisa melarikan diri. Yoongi hanya bisa mengandalkan fakta bahwa Jimin akan pergi cukup lama hingga mobil polisi sempat melewati mereka.

"kejadian disana tadi" –Namjoon menunjuk alun-alun- "memang harus dilakukan. Aku tahu kelihatannya tidak seperti itu, tapi kau harus percaya kepadaku saat aku mengatakan itu suatu keharusan"

Yoongi berhenti mundur. "keharusan? Itu bukan keharusan, tapi kesalahan. Jangan membodohiku; aku bukan anak kecil."

Kata-kata itu sudah terlontar dari mulut Yoongi sebelum ia sempat memikirkan apa pun, selain mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu. Yoongi mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan berhenti menggosoknya. Sepertinya, mereka terkejut karena Yoongi masih berani bicara, dan sesekali mata Namjoon beralih kebelakangnya.

"memangnya, berapa usiamu, hingga kau tahu begitu banyak soal moralitas?" Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Yoongi menutup mulutnya, ragu-ragu apakah harus mengatakan usianya yang sebenarnya pada mereka, tapi di sisi lain ia lega karena mereka mengabaikan ocehannya tadi. "berapa?"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. "tujuh belas," gumamnya.

"aku tidak tahu jika zaman sekarang gadis tujuh belas tahun biasa mengenakan gaun sependek itu."

Yoongi terlonjak mendengar suara dari belakangnya dan langsung berbalik, rambut gelapnya berayun sehingga sejumput menempel di matanya. Jimin sedang bersandar di tiang lampu dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku dan ibu jarinya mencuat ke luar, seringai kejam tersungging lagi di bibirnya. Matanya memandangi tubuh Yoongi, dan Yoongi merapatkan mantel untuk menutupi gaunnya yang pendek.

Seringaian Jimin melebar. "wajah yang merona terlihat kontras dengan kulitmu yang pucat itu, Sweety."

Yoongi meringis mendengar Jimin menyebut warna kulitnya–putih, dapat dikatakan pucat menjadikannya terlihat sedikit aneh di kalangan temannya. Seharusnya, Yoongi sudah biasa dengan ejekan semacam itu. Yoongi membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali. Namun saat ia menatap Jimin lagi, seringai pria itu sudah lenyap.

"pergi!"

.

Yang lain sudah menghilang, ditelan oleh kegelapan gang saat Yoongi dilempar ke samping dengan keras dan mendarat di belakang jejeran tong sampah. Yoongi menoleh ke sekeliling dengan bingung. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari bar kumuh yang ada di ujung jalan, terselip di antara tangga darurat dan bak sampah yang kelebihan isi. Sambil menarik napas panjang, Yoongi mulai berdiri, tapi ada tangan yang membekap mulutnya, sementara tangan yang lain menariknya hingga Yoongi setengah terseret dan setengah digendong di sepanjang gang yang sempit, kakinya tertutup debu jalanan.

Persis saat mereka berbelok di tikungan yang ada di ujung gang, cahaya biru menerangi tembok bata di samping mereka. Pemabuk yang tertidur di sana mengerang keras dan menggumamkan umpatan. Namun, erangannya teredam oleh suara sirine yang sepertinya berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"kau harus berlari lebih cepat," kata Jimin pada Yoongi. Tak ada sedikit pun kepanikan yang terdengar dalam suara Jimin, tapi lain halnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya. Yoongi melompat mundur.

"kau sudah gila ya? Kenapa aku harus berlari lebih cepat untukmu? Kau pembunuh!" kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut Yoongi tanpa disaring lagi –adrenalinnya terpacu, dan itu menyingkirkan ketakutan yang dirasakannya.

Mata Jimin berkilat marah, dan selama sejenak, sepertinya mata itu tidak lagi terlihat seperti biru kehijauan. "kami bukan pembunuh." Meskipun Jimin tidak meninggikan suaranya atau mengubah nadanya, Yoongi tetap merinding negeri dan bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri.

"kalau begitu, siapa dirimu sebenarnya dan kenapa kau membunuh orang-orang itu?"

Pertaanyaan itu menggantung di udara; tidak ada yang menjawab. Yoongi justru didorong ke depan, ditarik dari satu gang ke gang lain, bergonta-ganti arah saat polisi terus melakukan pengintaian, berada persis di jalanan belakang mereka saat mereka berlari ke pusat kota.

Seoul menggeliat bangun. Setiap jendela memantulkan cahaya biru dari lampu mobil polisi.

"ayolah!" desis Jimin, menarik lengan mantel Yoongi.

"aku tidak bisa!" jerit Yoongi. Dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa berlari lagi. Bekas jahitan di bagian samping tulang rusuknya terasa sakit, dan napasnya terputus-putus.

"kau harus tetap berlari," ujar Jimin dengan dingin.

"aku tidak bisa be—bernapas," Yoongi berucap sambil berusaha menarik napas. Air mata mengalir di pipinya, lalu ia menyekanya dengan cepat. "aku akan pingsan dan mati!"

"oh memang apa ruginya untukku?" gumam Jimin sambil memutar bola matanya.

"aku tidak ikut denganmu secara sukarela!" Yoongi meringis, jatuh berlutut, bertanya-tanya kenapa Jimin repot-repot mempertahankan nyawanya jika hidup matinya tidak ada beda untuk Jimin?

"tidak, kau memang tidak ikut secara sukarela. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah terlibat, dan dari apa yang kulihat, _Sweety,_ " Jimin menarik kerah mantel Yoongi, "kau tidak punya pilihan. Ayo jalan."

Yoongi tidak bergerak, masih menggosok dadanya. "namaku bukan _Sweety!_ Namaku Yoongi!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Jimin sudah berada beberapa senti dari Yoongi, memaksanya merapat ke tembok saat tangannya mencekik leher Yoongi. Satu jarinya menekan urat nadi Yoongi, membelainya.

"dan, aku adalah pangeran!" bentak Jimin. Yoongi terbelalak dan berusaha meronta, tetapi cengkeraman Jimin justru semakin kuat. Yoongi memejamkan mata, tak ingin melihat wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Bayangan berkelebat di balik matanya yang terpejam; tubuh Oh Sejun yang sudah tak bernyawa, bersimbah darah di atas lantai.

"aku bisa mematahkan leher indahmu dengan mudah," bisik Jimin pada telinga Yoongi. "jadi aku sarankan kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan karena kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami dan polisi tidak akan bisa menghentikan kami."

Yoongi tak tahu maksud Jimin mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pangeran, tetapi ia memercayai perkataannya yang lain. Kesungguhan dalam suara Jimin memiliki efek yang sama dengan sebuah ancaman. Yoongi menundukkan kepala, merasa kalah.

"begitu lebih baik," gumam Jimin. Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi, lalu menariknya. Saat Yoongi berbalik untuk mengikuti Jimin, ia melihat seorang pria di ujung jalan. Setelannya yang berwarna krem terlihat aneh jika dibandingkan dengan jalanan sempit dan bar kumuh di sekitarnya. Langkah pria itu melambat, lalu berhenti, menatap lurus ke arah Yoongi dan Jimin, tangan pria itu terangkat ke atas seperti orang menyerah kalah. Yoongi menarik napas panjang. Pria itu bekerja dengan ayahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, bekerja untuk ayahnya.

Pria itu melangkah maju dengan ragu-ragu, tatapannya masih terfokus pada Yoongi. Selama sejenak, Yoongi bertemu pandang dengan pria itu, tetapi kemudian pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mundur. Dengan tangan terangkat, pria itu menunjuk ke belakang saat polisi berbelok di tikungan. Langkah polisi-polisi itu melambat, dan akhirnya berhenti, mengamati enam remaja dan satu gadis itu dengan sorot takut saat Jimin berbalik dan menatap satu per satu petugas polisi itu, seolah menantang. Jimin menghela napas dan menegakkan bahunya, menarik Yoongi ke dadanya. Yoongi mencoba meronta dan berteriak meminta bantuan, tetapi Jimin memelintir tangannya ke belakang tubuhnya, membuat Yoongi menjerit kesakitan seperti ada pisau yang ditusukkan ke bekas jahitannya. Dengan lengan yang melingkari pinggang Yoongi, Jimin melangkah mundur beberapa langkah, menyeret Yoongi bersamanya.

 **Yoongi side~**

Jimin menunduk dekat telingaku, lalu berkata, "terlalu lambat." Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jimin mengangkat, lalu membopongku di atas bahunya. Aku langsung protes, memukuli punggungnya. tetapi sepertinya Jimin tak menyadari hal itu karena tiba-tiba saja segalanya menjadi kabur. Bangunan-bangunan berkelebat dengan cepat, dan saat aku mengangkat kepala, kerumunan polisi sudah tidak ada. Bahkan, kami sudah tidak berada di jalan yang sama lagi. Aku kecewa. Jimin memang benar. Mereka tidak akan mengejar kami. _Kenapa mereka tidak mencoba menghentikan kami?_

Dalam hitungan menit, kami sudah meninggalkan kekacauan tadi. Aku tidak ingin tahu seberapa cepat kami berlari—yang aku tahu hanyalah kami berlari cukup cepat hingga membuat kepalaku berputar. Aku memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dan menenangkan napasku. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, kakiku menyentuh tanah dan aku tersungkur di kaki Jimin, di samping dua mobil yang terlihat sangan mahal.

Aku mengerjapkan mata, merasa yakin pandanganku dobel. Mobil itu sangat identik, dengan warna hitam mengilap dan jendela gelap yang sama. Bahkan, pelat nomornya sama, kecuali satu huruf.

 _Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini? Mereka tampan dan luar biasa kaya; kekurangan fatal mereka adalah mereka pembunuh._ Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat pikiran itu memudar. Aku cukup mengenal kota Seoul untuk mengenali tanda-tanda suatu kejahatan yang terorganisasi. _Tapi polisi sama sekali tidak menghentikan kami._

Suara raungan sirine di kejauhan memecah kesunyian di jalanan, dan seseorang di belakangku mengangkatku, mendudukkanku di kursi belakang mobil terdekat. Orang itu membanting pintu mobil, lalu masuk melalui pintu di sisi lain. Aku mengenali orang itu sebagai satu pemuda yang memiliki warna mata sama dengan Jimin—biru kehijauan. Jimin dan Namjoon duduk di kursi depan mobil yang sama, dengan Jimin di balik kemudi.

"pasang sabuk pengamanmu," perintah pemuda yang duduk di sampingku. Aku mengabikannya, duduk sekaku papan, dengan lengan disilangkan di depan dada. Pemuda itu menghela napas jengkel, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil sabuk pengamanku.

"orang gila," gumamku. Pemuda itu tergelak.

"namaku Taehyung, bukan orang gila. Aku adiknya," ungkap pemuda itu, mengangguk ke arah Jimin. Itu menjelaskan kemiripan di antara mereka. "tadi kau bilang siapa namamu?"

"Yoongi. Min Yoongi," gumamku dan langsung terdiam. Saat melihat ke luar jendela, aku bisa melihat lebih banyak mobil polisi yang lewat. Perutku bergolak saat melihat seorang oetugas polisi menoleh ke arah kami. Pandangan matanya terkunci dengan mataku selama sejenak, sebelum ia berbalik seolah tidak melihatku sama sekali.

Sekarang, kami sudah meninggalkan kota, sudah berada di luar jalur patroli polisi. Saat memasuki jalanan terbuka, aku merasakan mobil melaju lebih cepat dan aku melirik ke layar penunjuk kecepatan. Jarumnya menunjuk ke angka seratus. Aku merasakan gelenyar familier di perutku, dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku tidak menyukainya. Kepalaku berdenyut, dan bekas luka di bagian samping tulang rusukku semakin terasa sakit. Aku menekankan tanganku di sana dan rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang.

Aku meringkuk di kursi, menekuk lututku ke dada, lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela yang dingin. Mataku terpejam dan tubuhku memohon agar diitirahatkan, tetapi aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika aku membiarkan diriku tertidur. Sambil menahan air mata, aku mulai menganalisis situasiku dengan sebanyak mungkin kemungkinan.

Aku baru saja menyaksikan pembunuhan masal tiga puluh orang pria di pusat Kota Seoul. Aku diculik oleh enam pemuda kuat dan cepat yang sepertinya tidak mau membunuhku—belum. Aku tidak tahu ke mana akan dibawa pergi, siapa orang-orang ini, apa yang akan terjadi, atau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai ada seseorang yang menyadari aku menghilang.

Aku mulai mempertimbangkan kemungkinan melompat dari mobil, tetapi saat rencanaku baru saja tersusun, terdengar suara pintu mobil terkunci. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku.

Saat berbelok ke arah GS25 di perempatan, kami meninggalkan kota yang ku cintai. Pemandangannya berubah perlahan dari kota menjadi pemandangan daerah pinggiran dan pada akhirnya kami melewati lahan yang membentang luas, dan aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah kami akan pergi ke bandara di Bucheon untuk melarikan diri ke luar negeri. Secercah harapan mulai muncul di hatiku. _Tidak mungkin mereka bisa melewati bandara._ namun, harapan itu pupus saat kami bukan melaju ke selatan, melainkan ke barat, ke arah Kota Gimpo.

Aku terisak lagi, dan melihat Jimin memelototiku dari kaca spion dalam. Adiknya, Taehyung, meletakkan tangan di bahuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata terbelalak. Taehyung tidak terlihat sperti pembunuh. Ia terlihat seperti anak-anak berwajah polos.

Taehyung tersenyum. Di dalam kepalaku, aku mendengar seorang pria menjerit ketakutan.

Aku menepiskan tangan Taehyung dari bahuku dan berbalik di kursiku, rambutku jatuh tergerai membentuk tirai, menutupi wajahku dari pandangan yang lain. Aku membiarkan keningku bersandar di kaca jendela. Sambil melingkarkan lengan di bahuku sendiri, aku larut dalam pikiranku.

Aku tahu apa yang sudah kutinggalkan. Pertanyaannya sekarang: apa yang akan kutemukan di depan?

.

 **Author side~**

Terperangkap selama tiga jam di dalam mobil bersama tiga pembunuh sadis sama sekali bukan ide Yoongi untuk bersenang-senang. Yoongi terlalu takut untuk tertidur karena takut pada apa yang akan terjadi. Yoongi juga tidak bisa bicara karena Jimin terus mengingatkannya bahwa ia ada dalam belas kasihan Jimin dan itu sebabnya hanya bisa diam. Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa melihat keluar jendela karena di luar sangat gelap, jadi ia hanya bisa mendengarkan percakapan animasi tentang seseorang yang dipanggil Victory.

Matahari mulai terbit dan Yoongi melirik jam tangannya: hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal dari ayahnya. Seketika Yoongi teringan akan ayahnya, apa yang akan dilakukan ayah dan ibunya ketika mereka mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya? Bagaimana dengan Jungkook, adik kecilnya? Usia Jungkook baru tiga belas tahun; tidak seharusnya anak itu menghadapi hal semacam ini.

Namun, pikiran yang lebih penting terlintas dalam kepala Yoongi: apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para pembunuh ini? Menyanderanya dan meminta tebusan? Membungkam mulutnya? Yoongi bahkan tidak berani memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh.

Saat melihat jam tangannya lagi, ia menyadari bahwa ini sudah pukul lima pagi dan sinar pertama mentari mulai muncul di langit. Ladang yang luas telah mereka tinggalkan, bergaanti dengan hutan lebat. Jalanan menjadi lebih sepi, semakin sedikit mobil yang lewat saat mereka melewati jalanan yang menanjak.

Jalanan berbelok tajam ke kiri setelah mereka melewati gerbang yang terbuka. Saat mereka melewati gerbang, Yoongi merasa telah melihat sesuatu, tetapi sebelum ia sempat memastikannya, jalanan sudah kembali dikelilingi hutan. Pepohonannya cukup lebat hingga hanya sedikit atensi matahari yang masuk, namun saat deretan perpohonan habis, terbentanglah halaman luas yang mengelilingi sebuah mansion yang menakjubkan. Dengan arsitektur yang cukup aneh, bangunan besar tiga lantai itu mampu menarik seluruh atensi Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat itu semua.

Mereka melewati jalanan berpasir, mengutari air mancur, lalu berhenti di depan rumah yang mengesankan.

"lalu, di mana jembatan tariknya?" tanya Yoongi dengan ura pelan. Bukannya jembatan tarik namun ada tangga lebar yang mengarah ke pintu dobel yang sangat megah dan tertutup pagar batu.

Pintu mobil di sisi Yoongi terbuka dan seseorang mencengkeram bahunya, menariknya bangun dari kursi.

"lapaskan aku!" bentak Yoongi. Namun orang itu tetap memaksa menarik Yoongi, yang akhirnya ia dapat keluar sendiri walaupun kakinya menginjak batu kerikil yang membuat jari kakinya menggelung menahan sakit. Orang tadi hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi. Jimin melempar kunci mobil ke pemuda seusia Yoongi yang mengenakan setelan hitam dengan kancing biru kehijauan, yang kemudian pemuda itu memarkirkan mobil Jimin ke garasi.

Yoongi dipaksa mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jimin mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, lalu menariknya menaiki tangga, dan lainnya mengikuti di belakang mereka. Pintu dobel terbuka, dan Yoongi kembali merasa takjub ketika melihat kemegahan bagian dalam rumah tersebut. Mereka melewati kepala pelayang, yang langsung membungkuk hormat.

" _Your Highness. Lords. Sir... dan Madam,_ " tambah kepala pelayan itu ketika melihat ke arah Yoongi. Kepala pelayan itu nampak terkejut dengan penampilan Yoongi, seperti tidak yakin, namun kepala pelayan itu berhasil mengatasi keterkejutannya. "tamu, _Your Highness?_ "

Jimin tergelak. "bukan, hanya mainan."

"baiklah _Your Highness._ "

Yoongi dibuat bingung dengan panggilan kepala pelayan itu pada Jimin. Jimin memang pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah seorang pangeran, namun Korea Selatan adalah negara republik, kecuali ia adalah seorang kerabat kerajaan jaman dahulu.

Jimin mengeluarkan suara dengusan, sebelum tergelak lagi. Tiba-tiba Jimin tak lagi memperhatikan Yoongi, lalu dengan satu dorongan yang keras, Yoongi sudah ada di dalam ruang santai yang dekorasinya berbeda dengan ruang utama tadi. Sangat berbeda dengan arsitektur aneh di luar, di dalam ruang santai ini lebih banyak peralatan modern. Jimin berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu membuka sedikit tirainya, sehingga ada sedikit cahaya matahari yang masuk.

"apakah kau mau aku menyimpan mantelmu?" tanya seseorang di belakang Yoongi. Saat Yoongi menoleh, ia melihat Namjoon, lalu menggeleng. "yakin?" tambah Namjoon sambil tersenyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya itu. Akhirnya Yoongi menyerah, dan memberikan mantelnya pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengambilnya dengan tersenyum lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada sebuah sofa, mengisyaratkan Yoongi untuk duduk. Namun Yoongi hanya bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya semula, dan melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jimin melompat maju, merogoh salah satu saku mantel Yoongi yang sedang di pegang Namjoon. Jimin menarik keluar tangannya, dan Yoongi sadar bahwa Jimin mengambil ponselnya.

"aku akan menyimpan ini," ujar Jimin sambil menyeringai. Jimin menekan tombol buka kunci, menggeser layar lalu seperti mencari sesuatu.

"jangan!" teriak Yoongi, berusaha mengambil kembali ponselnya dari Jimin. Namun dengan mudah Jimin mengelaknya dan membiarkan Yoongi sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

"kenapa ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" ejek Jimin. Jari Jimin masih sibuk dengan layar ponsel Yoongi. "mungkin pesan jorok dari pacarmu?"

"tidak!" Yoongi kembali menghambur ke arah Jimin untuk mengambil ponselnya, namun Jimin membuat Yoongi kesusahan menggapai ponselnya. "kembalikan!" teriak Yoongi lagi, melompat, dan mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Jimin yang malah memegang ponselnya lebih tinggi.

"kalau begitu, siapa Zhoumi?"

Yoongi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jimin, yang malah dibalas cengkeraman di tangan Yoongi lalu memelintirnya ke belakang tubuh Yoongi. Yoongi berteriak kesakitan, Jimin akhirnya melepaskan tangannya, Yoongi bergerak mundur sambil menggosok pergelangan tangannya. Sambil tergelak, Jimin mulai membaca, suaranya sedikit meninggi, penuh dengan nada yang mengejek.

"hei, aku ingin bertanya apakah kita bisa bertemu kapan-kapan? Hanya kau dan aku. Kita harus membicarakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku merindukanmu, _Babe._ Balas pesanku, Zhoumi." Jimin terdiam dan cemberut. "dan, ooh, lihat, dia bahkan menambahkan simbol cium di bagian akhirnya." Jelas sekali Jimin sangat menikmati momen ini. Yoongi memelototkan mata kepada Jimin.

"mengenai sasaran dengan tepat , iya kan?"

"pergi kau," gumam Yoongi dengan suara pelan, tidak berniat agar didengar Jimin.

"dengan senang hati, _Sweety,_ dengan senang hati."

"Jimin," desis Namjoon. Namjoon memelototkan matanya pada Jimin, dan hampir semenit mereka hanya berpandangan dan tak mengatakan apa-apa, sampai akhirnya Jimin melemparkan ponsel Yoongi ke Namjoon, lalu menyimpannya ke saku celananya. Jimin mengendikkan bahu tak peduli lalu melempar tubuhnya ke sofa.

"kau sudah melihat terlalu banyak, dan itu menjadi masalah untuk kami. Jadi kau punya pilihan, _Sweety_. Kau bisa menjadi salah satu dari kami atau kami akan terus menawanmu di sini, sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditemtukan."

Yoongi maih tetap berpikir, dan telah mengambil keputusan, bahkan sebelum Jimin mengakhiri kalimatnya. "aku bukan pembunuh dan tidak akan pernah menjadi pembunuh."

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "kalau begitu, kau akan tetap di sini sampai kau setuju untuk berubah. Dan, jangan harap akan ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu. Tidak ada satu pun manusia yang bisa masuk ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan kami."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "manusia?"

"iya. Manusia." Jimin berbalik ke arah yang lain, menyeringai. "akan jauh lenih baik jika mereka tidak tahu, bagaimana menurut kalian?" terdengar gumaman setuju dari yang lain, kecuali Namjoon.

"tidak tahu soal apa?" tanya Yoongi penasaran, menatap wajah mereka satu per satu.

"menurutmu, berapa usiaku?" tanya Jimin.

Pertanyaan yang konyol memang, namun Yoongi tetap menjawabnya. "sekitar sembilan belas tahun?" mereka bertatapan, terkekeh setelah mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Namun, sepertinya mereka telah memutuskan sesuatu.

"salah. Usiaku seratus sembilan puluh tujuh tahun."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "tidak ada orang yang bisa hidup selama itu—"

"kaumku hidup selama itu, bahkan lebih lama lagi," sela Jimin. "kami vampir, _Sweety_."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, melangkah mundur dan tertawa gugup. Memikirkan segala ucapan Jimin dan pemikirannya sendiri. "apakah ini semacam lelucon gila?"

Seringai Jimin lenyap. "apakah aku tertawa?" jawab Jimin, membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan sebagian giginya terekspos. Dua gigi yang tajam menekan bibir bawahnya, yang tadinya tidak terlalu jelas, namun sekarang dapat Yoongi pastikan bahwa itu adalah sepasang taring.

"itu gigi palsu," ujar Yoongi, menatap taring Jimin, terdengar lebih yakin.

"mau mengujinya?" jawab Jimin.

"vampir tidak nyata," gumam Yoongi, masih menggelengkan kepala. "kalian hanya orang-orang gila."

.

 **Yoongi side~**

Sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa pun, aku ditekan ke dinding dan bibir Jimin menyapu leherku. Dadanya membbusung, dan aku bisa merasakan kekuatannya, ketangguhannya, rasa laparnya. Napas Jimin tak sehangat napasku, justru sangat dingin, mengirimkan rasa merinding dari bahu hingga sepanjang lenganku. Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berdetak tidak teratur hingga pembuluh darah di tanganku seperti menekan kulitku, membuatnya menonjol dan berbintik. Saat memejamkan mata, aku merasakan tekanan lembut saat gigi taring Jimin yang tajam menggesek pembuluh darah di leherku, sebelum salah satu taringnya menggores kulitku dan menembus lapisan kulitku. Aku menjerit, mataku langsung terbuka, tanganku terkepal, jari-jariku menekan telapak tanganku saat menggertakkan gigiku. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya. Jimin terlatih untuk membunuh dan aku tidak.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dari leherku, tubuhnya masih menekan tubuhku, mencegahku melarikan diri. Ia menatap langsung mataku, dan napasku tertahan. Mata itu tak lagi berwarna biru kehijauan, melainkan merah.

"dengar baik-baik, _Sweety_. Aku bukan sekadar vampir. Aku anggota keluarga kerajaan vampir, dan kau akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan. Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan apa yang kau katakan karena kau tidak pernah tahu kapan aku merasa lapar." Jimin menjauh dan mundur. "bergabung dengan kami atau tetap di sini. Itu pilihanmu."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghindar dari Jimin saat tanganku telah menemukan kenop pintu. Aku terhuyung keluar dan membanting pintunya sampai tertutup lagi lalu bersandar di dinding sambil menetralkan napasku. Aku membungkuk, pikiranku kalut. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di leherku dan aku menyusurinya dengan jariku. Saat menarik lagi tanganku, dengan ngeri, aku menatap jariku yang sekarang berwarna merah dan basah.

Mereka bukan pembunuh; mereka predator.

Pikiranku berputar dan adrenalinku terpacu di pembuluh darahku. Aku berlari ke pintu, merasa bersyukur karena kepala pelayan sudah tidak ada.

Aku harus berlari dan harus melakukannya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S:**

hai readers, aku balik lagi..

terimakasih buat yang sudah minta lanjut, kemaren.

semoga menikmati ini.

maaf lama karena sibuk persiapan UN sama USM. dan kayaknya interval apdet yang chap ini dan chap selajuntnya bakal lamaa banget. harap maklum ya readers ^^

yang review aku bales lewat pm buat yg on^^

RnR juseyo~

MRR_Kj


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Heroine (Remake MinGa verse)**

 **Disclaimer: remake from novel The Dark Heroine by Abigail Gibbs (** dengan sedikit bumbu yang pas untuk pair ini) **; Tuhan YME, Their parents and Agency.**

 **Cast: Park Jimin/Min Yoongi and another cast from BTS and the others; OC**

 **Warning: Typos, AU, OOC, GS** (for uke) **, R-18, DLDR~**

 **Genre: Romance, Thriller, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary:**

pertemuan tak disengaja di jalanan gelap malam itu membawanya ke garis hidup yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya... sosok yang tak hanya menyebabkan sekujur bulu kuduknya merinding, tetapi juga membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat... Ini adalah perasaan yang mampu melampaui batas antara dunia mereka berdua... cinta itu tidak mengharapkan keduanya mengorbankan takdir masa depan mereka...

.

 **Last Chapter**

.

.

...

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghindar dari Jimin saat tanganku telah menemukan kenop pintu. Aku terhuyung keluar dan membanting pintunya sampai tertutup lagi lalu bersandar di dinding sambil menetralkan napasku. Aku membungkuk, pikiranku kalut. Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di leherku dan aku menyusurinya dengan jariku. Saat menarik lagi tanganku, dengan ngeri, aku menatap jariku yang sekarang berwarna merah dan basah.

Mereka bukan pembunuh; mereka predator.

Pikiranku berputar dan adrenalinku terpacu di pembuluh darahku. Aku berlari ke pintu, merasa bersyukur karena kepala pelayan sudah tidak ada.

Aku harus berlari dan harus melakukannya sekarang.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

 **Yoongi side~**

Semak berduri yang menggores kulitku dan telapak kaki telanjangku yang berdenyut merasakan ranting di bawah sana. Namun, aku tetap berlari. Tak peduli jika nanti mereka akan mengetahui jika aku melarikan diri ke hutan –jika mereka adalah vampir seperti yang mereka katakan tadi.

Tadinya aku pasti menertawakan pikiranku. Vampir? Mereka seharusnya hanya mahluk fiksi yang ditakuti oleh anak-anak dan digemari para gadis, mereka tidak nyata.

Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan apakah mereka sudah mulai mengikutiku atau tidak. Jalanan yang aku lewati mulai makin rimbun, tak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang meringsak masuk.

 _Bagaimana mungkin orang tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka? Bagaimana mungkin enam vampir muncul di tengah kota Seoul dan membunuh tiga puluh orang?_

 _Vampir. Itu konyol. Tapi.._

Tiba-tiba aku membawa tanganku untuk menyetuh titik yang digigit Jimin. Titik itu sudah tidak berdarah, hanya menyisakan noda darah kering yang mudah dibersihkan. Namun, yang terasa hanya kulit halus, tidak ada apa-apa selain lubang kecil bekas gigitan Jimin.

 **Krakk**

Terdengar suara ranting patah, aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Mencari dari mana asal suara itu.

 **Krakk**

Suara ranting itu terdengar lagi dan aku kembali memicingkan mataku menembus pepohonan yang rimbun. 'Lari!' ujar suara dalam kepalaku. Aku pun kembali berlari sambil sesekali tetap mengedarkan pandangan.

 **Krakk**

'Lari!' ujar suara dalam kepalaku lagi. Tanpa basa-basi aku mempercepat langkah lariku menembus rimbunnya pepohonan hutan. Nampak sekelebat bayangan di sampingku saat aku tengah berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan itu kupercepat langkah lariku lagi hingga kakiku membawaku keluar dari rimbunnya pepohonan hutan menuju pada hamparan rumput yang luas.

Aku terhenti dan hampir saja terjatuh ketika tanah yang kupijak longsor yang mana membuatku berjengit dan mundur sedikit. Aku mengamati keadaan sekitar, ternyata aku sedang berdiri di tepi danau kecil yang sepertinya sangat dalam dilihat dari gelapnya warna danau tersebut.

Suasana menjadi sunyi dan mencekam, tak lagi terdengar suara ranting patah atau yang lainnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah hembusan angin yang menerpa rambutku. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, menelisik gelapnya hutan, memastikan apakah mereka masih mengejarku atau tidak.

Suasana yang sunyi membuatku berlari mengitari tepi danau menuju sisi seberang danau. Dan aku kembali mempercepat langkahku ketika suara ranting terdengar lagi juga langkah kaki yang jelas mengikutiku. Saat ku menambah kecepatan, mereka pun sama menambah kecepatan mereka. Begitu aku sampai pada sisi seberang danau, disitulah aku juga melihat bahwa mereka mengitari danau. Aku merasa terkepung, aku tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melangkah mundur dan mundur.

Tiba-tiba enam sosok melompat dari balik pepohonan, aku pun terkejut dan kembali melangkah mundur. Seakan lupa bahwa aku berdiri di tepian danau, aku pun terjatuh ke dalam danau tepat saat enam sosok itu melompat.

Aku merasakan dinginnya air danau, dan aku yakin kulitku pasti mulai membiru. Air banyak masuk ke mulutku ketika aku berteriak minta tolong, aku terbatuk dan tubuhku semakin jauh terjatuh ke dalam danau. Namun aku tak kehabisan akal, kakiku kugerakkan dengan berharap bisa segera mencapai ke permukaan. Namun pada saat aku hampir mencapai permukaan, sesuatu yang terasa seperti rumput laut melilit dan menarik kakiku menuju ke dasar danau. Dan saat aku menunduk, itu bukanlah rumput laut, melainkan tentakel, tentakel sebuah mahluk yang sepertinya adalah cumi-cumi raksasa. Aku mengerang, tak bisakah hidupku normal, sekali saja?

Dengan panik aku menyerang tentakel itu brutal. Namun nihil sepertinya cumi-cumi itu begitu menyukai kakiku, ia terus saja menarikku ke dasar danau. Paru-paruku terbakar, menuntut udara, dan aku pun menyadari tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menyerah. Pikiranku berkabut, pandanganku mengabur hingga tersisa cahaya putih. Aku rasa sepertinya aku akan mati, dan saat aku akan menutup mataku, aku melihat sosok siluet tubuh, lalu semuanya gelap.

Diculik oleh vampir, mati diseret cumi-cumi. Tragis sekali.

.

 **Jimin side~**

"Yoongi! Bangun!" ujar Namjoon, menunduk di atas tubuh Yoongi yang lemas dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Saat ia aku menepuk pipinya lagi, mata gadis itu terbuka, mulutnya mengeluarkan banyak air. Namjoon bergerak menjauh, namun lain denganku, aku menghampirinya dan memberi gadis itu sebuah tamparan yang membuat pipinya memerah sempurna, hanya melanjutkan pekerjaan Namjoon yang tertunda.

Namjoon berbalik menghadapku, matanya menggelap. 'Jimin' geram Namjoon di dalam kepalaku.

Aku mengangkat bahu lalu menyugar rambutku ke belakang. "hanya memastikan." Jawabku dengan suara lantang. Gaun Yoongi menjadi transparan karena basah, dan menampilkan lekukan tubuhnya. Aku bertanya-tanya kesalahan apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai menemukan spesimen yang seistimewa ini. Namjoon melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkannya pada pundak Yoongi sambil membantu gadis itu duduk. Sepertinya Namjoon mengetahui apa yang kulakukan.

Namun, Yoongi juga menyadari tatapanku. "Oh, Jimin, pahlawanku," ujar Yoongi disela tarikan nafasnya yang terengah, jelas sekali mengandung sindiran yang kental.

"Dan iya, kau adalah gadis yang butuh diselamatkan," jawabku sambil menarik lepas kausku yang basah.

"Hanya itu ucapan terimakasih yang bisa kau dapatkan, jadi saranku, terima saja," gumam Yoongi, jelas sekali gadis itu berpikir bahwa aku tidak tahu kalau ia mencuri pandang ke arah dadaku yang telanjang. Aku mengabaikannya, lalu beralih menyuruh Taehyung dan lainnya untuk kembali ke rumah. Tentu bukan masalah bagiku dan Namjoon untuk mengatasi gadis manusia yang baru saja tenggelam ini, walaupun gadis itu sedikit galak.

Namjoon mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri, namun gadis itu terjatuh lagi, mata Yoongi tidak fokus. Namjoon menangkap Yoongi dan aku melangkah maju, menghela nafas, menghadapi fakta bahwa aku akan menggendongnya. Mata Yoongi berputar saat gadis itu menggeliat dan mengubur diri dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Kau bawa dia," kataku pada Namjoon, menduka bahwa Yoongi tidak akan terlalu galak bila bersamanya. Namjoon membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang di telinga gadis itu, yang membuatnya seketika menjadi sejinak anak kucing. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis pada Namjoon, yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata. Lalu Namjoon menggendongnya, membawanya membelah hutan, aku pun mengikutinya dan mendahului mereka.

Di belakangku aku mendengar Yoongi bertanya bagaimana bisa ada mahluk cumi-cumi besar di danau itu. Dan diajawab oleh Namjoon dari mana mahluk itu berasal dan dari siapa kami mendapatkannya.

Kabut telah terangkat di sekitar kami, dan lahan yang membentang sudah tampak jelas. Aku mengangkat tangangku dan menyentuh tangan Yoongi. Seketika itu juga aku diserang oleh emosi dan pikiran Yoongi. Segala amarah, emosi, ketakutannya pada air yang banyak dan berenang hingga kejadian di alun-alun Gwanghwamun, yang terus berulang seperti kaset kusut. Cuplikan teman dan keluarganya juga terbesit, namun ada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang menarik perhatianku, saat ku akan melihatnya lebih jauh, pria itu menghilang, dengan segera aku terhempas dari pikiran Yoongi, terdorong keluar.

Langkahku terhenti dan langsung berbalik ke arah belakang. " _Sweety_ , apa nama keluargamu?"

"Min" jawab Yoongi. "Aku sudah mengatakan—"

"Siapa ayahmu?" tuntutku.

"Dia orang yang sangat berkuasa," kata Yoongi dengan angkuh.

"Berhentilah merajuk, tidak cocok untukmu," tegurku. "Lagi pula, alu berani mempertaruhkan semua warisanku bahwa ayahku pasti bisa mengalahkan kekuasaan ayahmu. Tapi, siapa namanya? Apa pekerjaannya?"

Yoongi menaikkan dagunya dengan bangga. "Min Jaehyun, dan dia Menteri Pertahanan."

Aku bertukar pandangan dengan Namjoon, yang terlihat akan menjatuhkan Yoongi.

"Sial," gumamku.

"Kali ini, kau kena batunya, Jimin," erang Namjoon padaku, matanya berubah tak berwarna, serasi dengan milikku sendiri yang menandakan kekhawatiran kami. Yoongi menatapku, saat aku balik menatapnya, ia membuang muka dan aku lega, meskipun Yoongi berlidah tajam, aku masih memiliki kekuatan untuk mempengaruhinya. "Sang Raja tidak akan menyukai ini," tambah Namjoon.

'tentu saja ia tak akan menyukainya. Begitu pula dengan Dewan.' Aku terdiam dan kembali berlari menuju _mansion._ Aku sudah memiliki banyak masalah dengan Dewan, hingga mereka tidak meragukanku sebagai calon pewaris tahta. Membawa putri seorang yang berpengaruh di pemerintahan ke dunia kami dianggap pelanggaran serius, bahkan bisa dibilang sebagai dosa besar.

'kenapa aku tidak membunuhnya saja?'

Saat Namjoon mendahuluiku, aku menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi, menariknya menaiki tangga. Yoongi meringis dan sedikit berjengit, aku melihat luka di kakinya yang membuatku menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali menariknya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuntut Yoongi, berdiri tegak walaupun tahu ia pasti tidak nyaman dengan perih di kakinya.

"Keluar dari kekacauan ini," merasa lega saat melihat kakak perempuanku, Seokjin, menunggu di depan tangga.

Seokjin memasang wajah cemberut, yang terlihat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya yang bak boneka. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, yang malah memfokuskan perhatiannya padaku.

"Kali ini kau benar-benar membuat kekacauan besar, Adikku" geram Seokjin. Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang lebih tinggi dan ramping dengan tatapan takjub. Seokjin mengabaikannya, seolah terbiasa dengan perlakuan itu. 'bersenang-senanglah dalam perang manusia yang kau picu,' lanjut Seokjin dalam pikiranku, lalu langsung menaiki tangga dengan menggandeng putri Min Jaehyun.

Aku tidak menghawatirkan perang apapun, karena merasa bahwa aku tidak akan sampai menyaksikannya. Terlebih saat sang Raja datang dengan rau wajah murka di aula depan.

Namjoon langsung berlutut dan membungkuk, memejamkan mata dan menyilangkan tangannya. " _Your Majesty_."

Aku menegakkan tubuh dan meletakkan tanganku kebelakang, mencoba fokus ke mata abu-abunya yang menatapku tajam. Beralasan bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yoongi tidak ada gunanya, jadi aku siap menerima terjangan badai dengan seantusian mungkin. "Selamat pagi, Ayah. Aku membawakanmu sarapan."

.

 **Yoongi side~**

"Ini," ujar gadis yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Seokjin. Ia tersenyum saat kami berhenti di depan pintu yang berada di bagian tengah koridor besar yang terbuka. Seokjin membuka pintu, lalu masuk. Aku ragu sejenak, namun setelah beberapa saat, aku mengikutinya.

Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan desain yang mewah. Bahkan, terdapat beberapa jendela melengkung yang birainya cukup luas untuk diduduki.

Aku duduk di sana saat Seokjin menyibukkan diri, menumpuk beberapa barang dan mengatakan sesuatu, yang aku hanya sedikit mendengarnya. "Itu ruang gantinya di sebelah sana. Kami akan membawakan beberapa barang untukmu, tetapi hingga saat itu, kau bisa mengenakan pakaianku, mengingat kau tak jauh lebih besar dariku. Kamar mandinya ada di seberang lorong." Seokjin mengerutkan kening. "Kami pikir mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak menempati kamar yang dilengkapi kamar mandi, tapi di ruang ganti ada wastafel jika kau membutuhkannya," tambah Seokjin ceria. Seokjin tersenyum lagi, tetapi senyuman itu memudar saat ia berbalik ke arahku. "Kau tidak suka bicara, ya?"

Aku menatap Seokjin. 'jika dia berpikir aku akan mengobrol layaknya teman akrab dengannya, dia pasti sudah gila.' Apalagi saat ini aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku tak yakin sudah memuntahkan semua air kotor danau tadi.

Seokjin terlihat salah tingkah. "Yah, sebaiknya kau melepaskan pakaianmu, jadi aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Ia mulai berjalan keluar, lalu berhenti. "Aku akan meminta pelayan membawakan makanan untukmu. Kau vegetarian, kan?" tanya Seokjin. Aku membelalakkan mata, 'dari mana Seokjin mengetahuinya?'

Aku tidak menjawab, dan setelah lama berdiri di sana, Seokjin membuka pintu, melangkah keluar, namun sebelumnya aku bicara.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti pembunuh," cetusku.

Seokjin tertawa, seperti orang dewasa menertawai pertanyaan anak-anak. "Itu karena aku memang bukan pembunuh." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia menutup pintu, lalu pergi.

Segera setelah Seokjin pergi, aku berlari ke ruang ganti yang luasnya seluas kamarku di rumah. Aku menunduk di wastafel dan tersedak beberapa kali, berharap bisa memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Akhirnya, aku benar-benar muntah.

Setelah mencipratkan air di wajahku, aku meminum air yang ku tampung dengan menangkupkan telapak tanganku. Sesekali aku memalingkan melihat cermin saat melihat lagi bagaimana Oh Sejun terkulai di trotoar, mati mengenaskan.

'Seharusnya kau tidak memikirkan hal itu,' ujar suara di kepalaku. 'Fokus pada keselamatanmu sendiri.'

Pendapat itu benar juga, dan aku berusaha keras untuk memalingkan diri dari cermin, untuk menuju ruang ganti. Pakaian lengkap sudah disediakan untukku dan aku mengambilnya, merasa lega dapat melepaskan gaun basah dan koyak dari tubuhku. Pakaian itu sedikit kecil, namun aku tak mempermasalahkannya, yang penting pakaian itu kering.

Saat aku keluar ruang ganti, sudah ada baki yang berisi segelas air, sepiring sandwich dan secarik kertas. Aku mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk lalu mengambil secarik kertas itu tanpa menyentuh sandwichnya. Aku membuka lipatannya, dan terdapat tulisan tangan yang tak bisa dibaca saking jeleknya.

' _Yoongi,_

 _Kau bebas berkeliaran di rumah ini kapan pun kau mau, tapi jangan pergi keluar rumah. Jika kau berpapasan dengan ayahku, membungkuklah dan sapa dia dengan sebutan "Your Majesty." Jika ada yang kau butuhkan, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin –minta saja pada pelayan untuk memanggilku._

 _Park Seokjin_

 _PS. Pembunuh membunuh untuk kesenangan. Vampir membunuh untuk bertahan hidup.'_

Aku membacanya dua kali sebelum meremasnya menjadi bola, lalu melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. "Persetan denganmu," gumamku, berjalan ke pintu dobel, mencoba memutar kenopnya selama semenit, yang ternyata terkunci. 'Aku rasa mereka tidak mau mengambil risiko. Toh, aku juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk melompat dari balkon.'

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke pintu dobel yang dingin, menghantamkan kepalanku beberapa kali, merasa frustasi dan menyadari pertahananku mulai runtuh. Aku tahu aku sudah tidak kuat menahannya lagi, mataku panas, aku menangis. Harapan yang kusimpan mulai lenyap, tergantikan rasa frustasi tentang tidak dapt menghadapi ini lagi.

Aku berjalan lagi ke kamar, menarik selimut besar dari tempat tidur, melilitkannya di bahuku saat aku bergelung di jendela, mendengar suara air hujan yang jatuh membuatku mengantuk; setelah beberapa saat gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras yang membasahi halaman. Hujan pagi hari biasanya mengagumkan, tapi ini terlihat suram, saat aku membayangkan berjalan dibawahnya.

'Sungguh klise,' pikirku saat mendengar sambaran petir. Badai. Aku memejamkan mata, menahan air mata saat salah satu jam di _mansion_ ini berdentak sembilan kali.

'Aku tidak akan menangis karena sekelompok pembunuh sadis. Tidak akan.'

.

Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya saat aku terbangun. Diluar sana gelap, selimut yang kukenakan telah merosot dan terjatuh di lantai. Beberapa tetes air terjatuh saat aku menjauhkannya dari jendela. Tanganku terangkat ke leher. _Vampir_. Itu benar-benar gila.

'Tapi, kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya,' ujar sebuah suara, dan aku tidak menggeleng, berusaha menutupinya dengan pikiran lain.

Beberapa tetes air hujan mengalir dari bagian atas jendela. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Di balik kelopak mataku yang terpejam, aku bisa melihat tubuh yang bersimbah darah tergeletak di trotoar.

'tidak, aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Aku tidak mau menyangkalnya. Jika aku melakukan itu, berarti satu manusia menyangkal keberadaan manusia lain. Vampir adalah monster. Monster melakukan hal yang mengerikan. Manusia tidak.'

Jam di sampingku menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Aku mengucek mata, menyadari bahwa baru kali ini aku bisa bangun sepagi ini dan sekarang pasti sudah berganti hari, 1 Agustus. _Hari pertama_. Satu hari sudah cukup untuk polisi menemukan saksi, menyiapkan tim pencari dan mulai menemukanku. Ada banyak sekali bukti. Temanku, sepatuku yang tertinggal, pria yang bekerja untuk ayahku yang sempat kulihat malam itu, namun pria itu diam saja.

Aku ragu, bagaimana jika pria itu tahu tentang keberadaan vampir? Bagaimana jika ia tidak melakukan apa-apa karena takut membahayakan hidupnya sendiri? Rasanya tidak berlebihan jika aku menduga orang di pemerintahan mengetahui keberadaan vampir—seseorang pasti tahu tentang mereka.'jika pria itu tahu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, apakah berarti mereka tidak akan mencariku?' Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Ayahku pasti mencariku, ia tidak akan menelantarkanku, bahkan sekali pun harus berhadapan dengan vampir.

'benarkah begitu?' ujar suara dalam kepalaku.

Aku melirik kertas Seokjin yang tergeletak di karpet. Aku mengambilnya dan membacanya lagi, ia mengatakan aku bebas berkeliaran di rumah ini, dan aku sangat ingin mandi.

Aku menjatuhkannya lagi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu sambil memasukkan sandwich ke mulutku. Aku mendekatkan kupingku ke pintu, sunyi, sepertinya tidak ada orang, tapi pintu ini terbuat dari kayu tebal yang mungkin dapat meredam suara. Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka pintu dan mendapati koridor yang kosong. Aku melangkah lurus menemukan pintu sesuai arahan Seokjin. Namun sejajar dengan kamrku, terdapat sebuah pintu dobel berpanel yang tidak terlihat seperti pintu jika saja tidak ada bilik dan lampu gas di sisinya. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dobel itu dan bersiap kembali ke kamar bila perlu.

Sepi, aku pun merasa santai dan memberanikan diri memegang kenop salah satu pintu lalu memegang kenop yang lain dengan tanganku yang satunya. Kuputar bersamaan dan pintu sebelah kiri terbuka, aku menatapnya. 'Haruskah aku masuk?'

Saat hendak menutup pintu itu lagi, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Jantungku berdebar dan aku melompat masuk, menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, agar tidak terkunci.

Aku menunggu, saat dirasa sudah sunyi lagi, aku mengamati ruangan yang kumasuki. Ruangan itu sangat besar—jauh lebih besar dari kamar yang ku tempati. Desainnya lebih mewah dari kamar yang kutempati dengan aroma kolonye mahal. Di atas perapian terdapat sebuah lukisan dua orang, yang aku yakini itu adalah orang tua Jimin saat masih muda, dilihat dari kemiripan si laki-laki dan dapat dipastikan mereka berdua juga vampir.

Aku memutari tempat tidur dengan langkah sangat pelan, nyaris tersandung gitar yang menonjol keluar dari kolong tempat tidur. Menuju perapian, berjinjit sedikit untuk menyentuh lukisan itu, berdebu. Lalu aku mengambil salah satu majalah dari lemari, membersihkan debunya dan langsung mengembalikannya lagi ke lemari. Bergegas keluar, menyadari siapa pemilik kamar ini.

"Sial," gumamku. Aku tak peduli jika ada orang lain di koridor, aku langsung menuju kamar mandi. Pintu terbanting di belakangku dan beruntung ada palang yang langsung aku turunkan.

Aku kembali terkejut akan kemewahan kamar mandi itu. Aku memandanginya takjub cukup lama, bersih, itulah yang ada di depanku saat ini. Aku sempat kebingungan dengan tombol pancuran, mengotak-atiknya hingga airnya keluar. Aku pun mulai menanggalkan pakaianku, lalu berhenti saat menatap cermin.

Tubuhku sangat kacau, rambut berantakan, lumpur di mana-mana, dan juga bekas darah. Aku yakin diriku saat ini sangat bau dan penampilanku sangat mengenaskan. Aku menggeleng, lalu kembali melepas sisa pakaianku dengan perasaan jijik dan marah. Membiarkan tubuhku dan ototku yang pegal diguyur oleh air hangat. Setelah selesai dengan acara mandi, aku kembali mengenakan pakaianku tadi, kaus dan celana jeans, lalu kembali ke kamar. Kuedarkan pandanganku, kamar ini sudah ditata rapi, bahkan selimut tadi sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Aku merasa lapar saat menyadari piring makanan sudah di ambil. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan memilih duduk di tempat tidur. Namun perut keroncongan ini tidak bisa membohongi, aku harus mencari Seokjin untuk meminta makanan. Sepertinya, Seokjin tidak begitu buruk, namun aku masih enggan meminta bantuannya.

Di luar koridor, masih sepi. Aku melewati pintu dobel, merasa gugup akan fakta bahwa kamar tersebut sepertinya milik Jimin. Saat mencapai bagian atas tangga aku menjulurkan badan, berharap bisa bertanya dimana Seokjin berada. Namun, tiba-tiba Namjoon muncul dari koridor bawah, aku kaget dan berusaha menyembunyikan diri yang nyatanya sia-sia karena ia telah melihatku.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Namjoon ceria. Aku tidak menjawab, memilih menggeser tubuh ke pagar tangga, menatap Namjoon was was. "Lapar?" tanya Namjoon. Menyinggung lapar, perutku bergemuruh lagi, Namjoon tergelak. "Aku rasa begitu. Ayolah, aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untukmu." Ia memberiku isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke arah ruang santai, aku terdiam. Saat ia menyadarinya, ia berhenti dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun terhadapmu. Aku janji."

Namjoon terlihat cukup tulus, aku pun menuruni tangga dan menghampirinya. Ia membuka pintu dan membiarkanku masuk kemudian kami melewati pintu yang lain. Saat memasuki dapur, suasana modern kembali terasa.

Namjoon memutari meja dan mulai mencari di lemari. "Apakah kau suka roti bakar?" tanya Namjoon, kepalanya dijulurkan ke atas konter. Aku mengangguk sambil duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kalau begitu roti bakar saja." Aku mengamati Namjoon melakukan semua itu dengan cekatan. Namjoon bertemu pandang denganku.

"Hei, aku tahu aku sangat seksi, tapi kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Seringai lebar tersungging lebar di bibirnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Wajahku semerah tomat, lalu menunduk ke arah lantai sebelum beralih lagi ke arah Namjoon. "Aku tidak menatapmu."

Namjoon mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Tentu saja," kata Namjoon sambil terkekeh. "Tapi, senang melihatmu bicara. Aku mendapatkan kesan kau bukan tipe pemalu."

'Dia benar,' pikirku. 'Biasanya, aku memang bukan pemalu, tapi toh, biasanya aku juga tidak menjadi tawanan vampir.'

Aku masih mengamati Namjoon yang membuka pintu kulkas untuk mengambil mentega dan sebelum pintu tertutup aku melihat botol tinggi berisi cairan merah yang aku yakini bukan anggur. Aku bergidik.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuatkan makanan yang lebih lezat dari roti bakar, tapi di sini kami memang hanya menyediakan cemilan," jelas Namjoon sambil mengoleskan mentega pada roti bakar. "Biasanya pelayan memasak di bawah saat kami menginginkan makanan sungguhan dan bukannya darah."

Namjoon mendorong piring ke arahku, mengamati wajahku, lalu kembali bicara. "Baiklah, kau punya pertanyaan."

Aku mengangguk, menggigit bibir bawahku. "Apakah aku boleh menanyakan apa saja?"

Selama sedetik, terbesit sedikit keraguan di wajan Namjoon, tapi kemudian hilang dengan cepat. "Tentu saja," jawab Namjoon. Selama semenit hanya hening antara aku dan Namjoon, ia menuangkan jus ke gelas dan mendorong gelas itu padaku.

"Semua ini sungguhan, benar kan?"

Namjoon meletakkan sikunya ke konter, menatapku kagum. "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau memercayai semua ini,tapi aku percaya. Aku sudah melihat terlalu banyak untuk bisa percaya." Aku menunduk. "Sudah berapa banyak orang yang pernah kau bunuh?"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah bijaksana mengatakannya kepadamu," gumam Namjoon.

"Berapa banyak?" ulangku.

"Ratusan, mungkin ribuan... aku sudah tidak menghitungnya," jawab Namjoon. Aku terkejut, bergeser menjauh dari Namjoon. 'sebanyak itu?' Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu; jumlah itu termasuk sedikit mengingat aku sudah berusia dua ratus satu tahun." Mata biru Namjoon berubah hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" bisikku, suaraku terdengar serak karena aku berusaha menahan ketakutanku.

"Jimin, mungkin sudah ribuan, dan Taehyung, sekitar tiga puluh orang, tapi itu hanya karena ia belum matang sepenuhnya. Aku tidak yakin dengan yang lain."

Tanganku mencengkeram tepi konter, membuat sisi itu terasa hangat. "Tidak bisakah kalian meminum darah dari pendonor?"

"Bisa."

"Tapi, kalian memilih untuk membunuh."

"Tidak," desis Namjoon, dan aku terkejut oleh perubahan suaranya yang tiba-tiba. "Kami memilih untuk _minum_ dari manusia. Kami tidak pernah berniat membunuh mereka."

"Oh, aku mengerti," cetusku. "Apakah kalian memang berencana membunuh semua orang di alun-alun Gwanghwamun? Karena kelihatannya kalian bukan sekadar mampir untuk minum."

Alis Namjoon diturunkan. "Itu berbeda."

"Kenapa?"

Namjoon tidak menjawab, dan aku memfokuskan lagi perhatianku ke roti bakar. Aku merinding melihat bagaimana Namjoon menganggap orang-orang yang telah dibunuhnya hanya sekadar angka, bukannya orang-orang yang memiliki impian juga orang yang mencintai mereka. Aku bahkan lebih merinding saat Namjoon menganggap tindakannya tidak salah dan berharap aku berpikiran sama. Mereka adalah mangsanya, mungkin akan lebih mudah bagi Namjoon untuk berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau berpikir kami adalah pembunuh, Yoongi. Dan, aku tahu akan melakukan apa pun untuk keluar dari sini. Tapi, mungkin, demi kebaikanmu sendiri, akan lebih baik jika kau menyimpan penilaianmu terhadap kami sampai kau lebih mengenal kami."

Aku tetap menatap piring, takut Namjoon akan melihat alisku bertaut tidak percaya. 'Aku tidak akan mengenal kalian dengan lebih baik,' pikirku. 'Aku tidak akan berada di sini terlalu lama.'

'Jangan terlalu yakin,' ejek suara di dalam kepalaku sambil terkekeh. Aku tidak sedang membayangkan, tapi itu suara sungguhan bergema di dalam kepalaku. Aku mendengar Namjoon mengucapkan sesuatu, aku mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mendapatkan akal sehatku kembali.

"Apa maksudnya belum matang sepenuhnya?"

Namjoon berjalan ke konter meraih kursi di sampingku. Aku menggeser kursiku ke belakang. "Kita mengubah topik pembicaraan, ya?" Mata Namjoon kembali berwarna biru. "Vampir yang matang sepenuhnya berarti vampir dewasa."

Saat melihat wajahku kebingungan, ia tersenyum. "Seorang vampir terlahir dari orangtua vampir—iya, sebagian besar vampir memang terlahir sebagai vampir dan bukannya diubah menjadi vampir," tambah Namjoon menyela perkataannya sendiri. "Orang yang terlahir sebagai vampir, biasanya akan tumbuh normal sampai ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Jadi, pada setiap tahunnya akan terlihat setahun lebih tua. Mereka belum spenuhnya matang, jadi mereka sedikit lebih lemah dan tidak sehaus vampir dewasa. Taehyung berusia enam belas tahun, jadi dia masih belum matang sepenuhnya sampai dua tahun lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Aku menjentikkan remah roti di piring. "Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi, apa yang terjadi jika vampir mencapai usia delapan belas tahun?"

Aku kembali menjentikkan remah roti lain tetapi piringnya miring dan terjatuh. Aku meringis, menunggu piring itu pecah. Namun nihil, karena Namjoon menangkapnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Dengan santai, ia meletakkan kembali piring itu di konter.

"Kami menjadi lebih cepat dan lebih kuat," lanjut Namjoon dengan suara pelan, mengamatiku yang sedang mengamatinya, mulutku melongo lebar. 'Namjoon bergerak dengan sangat cepat, sangat mudah.' "Dan, kami masih bisa menua, tapi dengan sangat lambat. Berabad-abad bisa berlalu, tapi penampilan kami mungkin hanya menua setahun."

"Jadi, vampir bukan mahluk abadi?" tanyaku mulai sedikit tertarik.

"Secara teori, bukan. Tapi karena proses penuaan kami berlangsung dengan sangat lambat, secara praktiknya kami bisa dianggap mahluk abadi. Vampir tertua di kerajaan ini berusia ribuan tahun dan dia masih sangat tangguh."

"Wow," gumamku. Tak bisa kubayangkan hidup selama itu. Ada ribuan pertanyaan yang mengubur ketakutanku sebelumnya. "Bisakah kalian berada di bawah sinar matahari?"

"Iya, tapi dengan risiko terbakar matahari cukup parah. Jadi, mendorongku keluar tidak akan membunuhku, jika memang itu yang kau rencanakan," ujar Namjoon, memasang wajah lucu dan berpura-pura meleleh. "Dan, jika kau berpikir untuk melemahkanku, memberiku roti bawang putih hanya akun membuat mulutku bau; membelikan aku kalung salib hanya akan membuatku terlihat alim; dan menyiramku dengan air suci hanya akan membuatku berbau harum."

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya membunuh vampir?"

"Kau bisa menikamkan pasak ke jantungnya, lalu mematahkan lehernya, atau kau bisa mematahkan dan menggigit lehernya, atau mengisap darahnya hingga kering," jelas Namjoon, ada kilat jail di matanya. "Mayat mereka biasanya dibakar meskipun kau tidak harus melakukan itu."

"Brutal. Apakah kalian bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar?"

Bibir Namjoon bergetar, menahan tawa. "Tidak."

"Apakah kalian bisa menyeberangi air yang mengalir?"

"Bisa."

"Bisakah kalian masuk ke rumah tanpa diundang?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu tidak sopan. Dan, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu selanjutnya, satu-satunya cara manusia bisa menjadi vampir adalah jika darah mereka dikeringkan oleh vampir sementara di saat yang sama mereka juga meminum darah vampir, dan iya, mata kami berubah warna sesuai suasana hati kami."

Aku menyilangkan lenganku di depan dada, dan bergeser menjauh lagi. "Dari mana kau bisa tahu aku akan menanyakan itu?"

Namjoon mengetuk pelipisnya dengan satu jari sambil menyeringai, pipinya menjadi bulat dan tembam. "Membaca pikiran."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Kau serius?"

"Iya, dan kami juga bisa telepati, tapi tidak dengan manusia," jelas Namjoon gamblang. "Aku akan mengatakan sebuah rahasia kepadamu. Selama kau di sini, kunci semua hal privat di dalam pikiranmu dan fokuslah pada satu hal saja jika seseorang mencoba menerobos pikiranmu. Aku tahu itu kedengarannya gila, tapi kau akan berhenti tersenyum saat menyadari ada sebagian orang di sini yang tidak menghargai privasimu."

Aku berhenti tersenyum. "Seperti Jimin?"

"Mungkin." Namjoon mengangkat bahu, berputar di kursinya untuk menoleh ke belakang. "Omong-omong..."

Jimin muncul di samping kulkas, dan dalam sekejap ada pemuda berambut gelap dan berkacamata duduk di kursi di sampingku. Lalu mulai membaca surat kabar yang dibwanya, sesekali mengintip dari balik kacamatanya.

Ada banyak vampir yang datang. Ketenangan yang baru saja kudapatkan bersama Namjoon menguap dengan cepat.

"Pagi, sudah kubilang pakaianku pasti pas untukmu," ujar Seokjin ramah. "Dan aku dengar pasukan kasar ini belum memperkenalkan diri," tegur Seokjin. "Itu Jackson." Seokjin menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda berambut terang, yang merespons dengan anggukan. "Yang itu Hoseok." Pemuda berambut merah melambaikan tangan. "Dan, yang ini Jongin." Pemuda yang terakhir mengangkat kepalanya dari atas koran.

"Aku yakin kau senang bertemu kami," ujar pemuda itu dengan satoorinya yang khas.

"Kau sudah mengenal saudara-saudara lelakiku yang bodoh." Seokjin mencubit pipi Taehyung, dan pemuda itu mendorong Seokjin menjauh sambil mengerang malu. "Dan, tentu saja, Namjoon." Seokjin tersenyum, dan duduk di sisi lain Namjoon saat gelas berisi darah dibagikan.

"Jimin," gumam Jongin dengan serius sambil membalik halaman surat kabar, "kau harus melihat ini."

Jimin mendekat, dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Jongin menggeser surat kabar itu agar Jimin bisa membacanya. Aku sedikit menggeser kursi, dan mengintip dari balik bahu Jimin, agar bisa ikut membaca. Mataku membelalak.

Halaman itu didominasi oleh foto alun-alun Gwanghwamun yang diambil dari udara. Alun-alun Gwanghwamun diberi garis polisi dan tertutup dari mata publik. Foto itu hitam putih, tapi area trotoarnya menggelap karena kubangan darah. Dan tajuk utamanya adalah PERTUMPAHAN DARAH SEOUL: PEMBUNUHAN MASAL DI ALUN-ALUN GWANGHWAMUN.

Aku menyadari kalau sudah berdiri dan mencengkeram meja, berjuang keras untuk bisa tetap berdiri.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

.

.

 **P.S:**

Annyeong readers... yoonrae balik lagi nih. ada yang kangen gak? kayaknya ga ada deh.

maaf ya apdetnya lamaaaaa banget. kemaren-kemaren lagi stres ngurus univ dll. baru fresh sekarang, mian ne~

oiya mau ngasih tau, kalo mulai chapter ini sampe chapter kedepannya semua part adalah yoongi side, kecuali beberapa jimin side.. biar kita enak bacanya dan aku enak nulisnya muehehehe. dan mohon dimaafkan kalo emang kurang panjang.

ah sudahlah, cukup cuap cuapnya. oiya jangan lupa follow ig ku ya. dua duanya kalo bisa (lihat di bio). kuy rame in ig ku, yang mau kenalan juga boleh, orangnya baik kok kayak jimin tapi kadang ngeselin kayak yoongi.

oke sekian dan terima kasih. bay bayy~

yang review login kubales lewat pm dan terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca, untuk siders makasih viewnya juga buat yang fav sama fol.

RnR juseyo~

MRR_Kj


End file.
